1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus to prevent trouble caused by static electricity.
2. Description of Related Art
In some kinds of image forming apparatuses such as what uses an electrophotographic method, an electrostatic method, or a magnetoelectric method; toner images are formed on surfaces of photosensitive drums etc. based on image information received from host devices. These toner images are transcribed onto recording media supplied from media supplying units. And, these toner images are fixed with heat in fixing units, so as to form images. In the media supplying units, media contained in media cassettes are pressed to media supplying rollers, so as to be supplied. Inside of the media cassettes, loading plates to be pushed to the media supplying rollers are provided. And, the recording media are loaded on these loading plates. In these states, the loading plates with media are pushed or moved toward the media supplying rollers. Then, the recording media are pressed to the media supplying rollers. And, each medium is separated and supplied one by one by a conveying force of media supplying rollers with friction between the rolls and separating rubbers.
In the media supplying apparatus, static electricity is generated by friction such as friction between the recording medium and the media supplying roller, friction between the recording medium and the separating rubber, or friction between the recording media themselves, when the recording media are conveyed. Moreover, in some cases, static electricity is already charged on the recording medium, before the media supplying unit is attached to the image forming apparatus. Such static electricity can flow in unexpected routes. Especially, in an image forming apparatus of recent years, many component parts are made of resin. Therefore, much static electricity is likely to be generated on the recording medium loaded on a media cassette made of resin. The static electricity flowing in unexpected routes becomes a noise of electric current that causes inconvenience such as drop of graphical quality, malfunction of the apparatus, or electric shocks to operators (c.f. JP 7-237783).
Therefore, the present invention is made to remove inconvenience such as drop of graphical quality, malfunction of the apparatus, or electric shocks to operators caused by static electricity flowing in unexpected routes becoming a noise of electric current.